


Of Flowers and Paint

by moonflovers



Series: BokuAka Week 6 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Florist Bokuto Koutaro, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflovers/pseuds/moonflovers
Summary: Day Two: Flower Shop // BokuAka Week 6 2018Keiji has always had a soft spot for flowers, making sure they always have a spot for them in his works. He doesn’t know how to react when he realises the florist has made his way in his heart as well.





	Of Flowers and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> i know im late but ya know *finger guns*

Frankly, Keiji is a bit miffed that someone like him would work at a flower shop. He’s always too rambunctious, always jumping up and down when he enters the store and he seems like the type person to handle glass figures by throwing them on the ground.

And yet, he also seems to contradict Keiji in every way possible. He’s incredibly quiet when Keiji passes by the flower shop in the morning, seeing the boy reading what seems to be a textbook on human anatomy. When Keiji visits and he’s incredibly quiet, he’ll see the employee tending the flowers with extra care, like he’s afraid he might cause them to die or wither if he does even the smallest thing wrong. In a way, it’s endearing to Keiji’s eyes and recently, whenever he talks to the florist, his heart starts to beat erratically and he feels as if his stomach is doing somersaults.

Today, he needs to buy several different flowers for the project his professor gave them. Something about loneliness and sadness and unrequited love. His specialty has always been flowers. If he’s doing a portrait, he’ll find a way to sneak a bouquet in, if he’s doing a landscape, he’ll litter the fields with flowers. He thinks that the flowers show a hidden depth to his paintings. It’s not like he’s trying to be a conceited piece shit, but he’s always loved learning the language of flowers and utilise them in his paintings.

The moment he steps in, he sees the boy look up from his textbook to give him a smile. “Hey, hey, hey, flower boy! What can I do for you today?” He asks, putting his book away. It’s become a thing for them, not telling each other their name. They’d use embarrassing nicknames to substitute for their names and Keiji thinks it’s actually funny. He’s been called blue eyes, panda enthusiast, shit disposer, communist flag and many other nicknames that he’s already forgotten. On the other hand, he’s called the florist a nameless face, the embodiment of chaos, white and grey, big bag of fertiliser, assassin of dreams and other questionable names.

Keiji takes a list of flowers from his pocket and scans over it. “I’ll be needing a bouquet of striped carnations, purple hyacinths, white poppies and sweetpeas.” He says. “You can just stick them together. There’s no need for an arrangement.”

The florist looks at him with wide eyes and looks like he’s deflating. “Oh. Okay,” and he turns away to do his work.

Usually, Keiji would just wait in silence but his reactions bothered him. Why would he be so upset over the flowers? Or maybe he just wanted to arrange the flowers for me? Keiji leans on the counter and watches the boy with grey hair streaked with black work. I don’t know.

“Why are you so upset?” Keiji asks, unable to contain himself. “Have I said something?”

The florist stops midway, about to get some carnations then he turns back and gives Keiji a small smile.

“You didn’t do anything, don’t worry. I just get sad when people choose flowers like these. You know, rejection flowers?” He says, indicating at the nearly finished bouquet. “It hardly happens but it’s still sad. And the last time you came here, you bought flowers that meant eternal love and all that! Aren’t you sad?”

Then, it clicks. All Keiji can do is stare at the florist until he starts laughing, bending over because of course he’d be like that. Of course, he would think of such things. Of course he’d know the meaning of the flowers. Of course he’s a big sap, a big romantic who probably tries to piece together a story by looking at the flowers a person is buying.

“Hey! Why are you laughing?” Keiji stands again and gives the baffled florist a smile.

“I’m not giving those flowers to anyone. I never came here to buy flowers for someone I love,” he explains. “I’m an art student and I usually have some kind of flower motif in my paintings.”

“Oh. So you’re single?” Keiji blinks and realises his cheeks have started to burn red. Could it be that the florist likes him too? That he doesn’t have to pin anymore?

“I am,” he says.

“Oh! Okay! Will you tell me your name now?” The florist asks him, handing him his bouquet.

Keiji looks away and fights off the smile off his face. Of course he would want to know his name. “No. I don’t even know your name,” he says.

“Well, if you won’t tell me your name I I’ll have to keep calling you pretty boy in my head now,” okay, the florist is downright flirting with him now. What should he say? What should he do? What’s talking like again?

“That’s fine you damn owl,” Keiji says, flashing him an unimpressed look. Gods, why can’t he just flirt back like anyone else would? “I’ll be going now.”

“Wait, wait, wait! I forgot to give you something,” Keiji waits for the florist and then he’s given a bouquet that’s bursting with bright colours that actually looks quite good. It’s like he used colour theory to make the bouquet which deeply pleases Keiji’s inner artist.

He scans over them and sees that he recognises one: a pink camellia. He looks back at the florist who’s smiling bashfully at him.

“My name is Bokuto Koutarou so I guess you’re not that far from calling me an owl. I really want to know your name,” he says, looking down at the ground. “And I want to take you out on a date. I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I know I’m pretty annoying and I’m probably not your type since you’re just so refined, like you’re some kind of god. But I just wanted to tell you I really, really like you and I would have told you sooner but I thought you were dating someone.”

“I... oh. My name is Akaashi Keiji and I would love to go on a date with you,” he says, blushing madly, feeling oddly breathless. “I’ve wanted to for a really long time now.”

“Really? Wow, I must be the luckiest guy right now!” Bokuto gushes, leaning over the counter so that Keiji can see that his eyes are actually golden. “Wait, if you’re an art student that means you draw people, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Keiji says, not really liking where their conversation might go.

“Well, if you ever have to draw someone nude, I can be your model!” Oh gods, someone should call a hospital because he’s pretty sure his heart is beating uncontrollably right now. And to make matters worse, Bokuto is looking at him with dark eyes and a knowing grin.

He sighs and leans back from the counter. “I’ll consider it. Do you have any good physical features I should be aware of?” He asks, hoping he’s flashing what may pass as a suggestive look on his face.

Fortunately, the florist is a pretty good flirt and pulls his shirt, causing them to knock foreheads together. Keiji can now see the faint blush on the other man’s face and sees that he’s eyeing his lips. He looks back at Keiji and damn, he should not be having these thoughts. He was just going to buy flowers and now he’s contemplating if the shop has a place where he can perform a blowjob. What has his life come to?

“I don’t know. Should I show you?” Bokuto’s voice is barely above a whisper and it causes goosebumps to appear on Keiji’s skin. He can feel the electricity in the air as they inch closer, moving his hands to grab the florist’s hair and-

“Excuse me?”

They jump back and Keiji nearly falls on a rack full of small cactuses. He looks at the new customer with a seriously terrible hairstyle that ought to be corrected who gives him a wink.

“Bokuto! You shouldn’t be making out with your whatever like that at work!” The newcomer says, obviously a friend of the guy he was about to kiss.

Bokuto throws a small spade at his friend who ducks before it can hit him. “Kuroo, shut up! We weren’t even making out yet!” He whines. “You ruined our moment you sneaky cat! And don’t try to lecture me; I still remember that time when-“

“Bokuto, don’t say that in front of your new friend,” Kuroo says, pointing at Keiji. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Ah, well I’ll be taking my leave now. Bokuto-san, I’m free on Friday 6 PM. I think that’s when you finish your shift right?” Bokuto nods. “I can pick you up. It was nice meeting you, Kuroo-san. Goodbye.”

He takes his bouquets and leaves, smiling all the way back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> DISASTER GAY AKAASHI KEIJI!!!!!! like i stg, i just get the feeling that akaashi is the type of gay who’s such a fucking disaster like lmao how do u flirt again???? even if he’s like such a cool guy???
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/moonflovers%E2%80%9D) | donate to my [ko-fi](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/gloomflovvers%E2%80%9D)


End file.
